


Сарубобо

by Attyan, Donna_Dunkan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Future Threesome - M/M/M, M/M, Mystery, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 04:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attyan/pseuds/Attyan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donna_Dunkan/pseuds/Donna_Dunkan
Summary: Для того, чтобы изготовить настоящий зачарованный талисман, может потребоваться много самых разных ингредиентов — например, кора ольхи, ягоды боярышника, перо ворона, чешуйка поющей рыбы — и еще больше удачи.А также удача не помешает, когда вдруг являются незваные и опасные гости, принося с собой неизбежные перемены.Было написано на Мартовский фестиваль-2015.Выпавший в лотерее персонаж: Мибучи Лео.





	Сарубобо

Все гадания предсказывали лунное затмение через четыре дня.

Жители деревни, обычные люди, не должны были знать об этом, однако как будто предчувствовали. Нервничали в два раза больше обычного… хотя это смутное беспокойство еще можно было игнорировать. Но иногда среди серого тревожного фона вдруг возникали яркие красные и рыжие вспышки настоящего испуга — очевидно, тех, кто обращался к гадателям.

Их эмоциональный фон ввинчивался острыми шпильками прямо в голову Такао, несмотря на все его попытки отрешиться. Ему все сильнее хотелось выбежать на улицу и потребовать, чтоб люди перестали уже так переживать. Это же просто затмение. Совсем не нужно так беспокоиться и ожидать немедленного конца света!

Прямо напротив дверей аптеки остановилось несколько почтенных дам, обсуждавших плохие приметы и темные знамения. Одна из них как раз была в курсе «ночи кровавой луны», и теперь стращала подруг, искренне наслаждаясь их реакцией. Такао застонал сквозь зубы, когда эти эмоции чуть не заставили его захлебнуться, и прижался лбом к прохладному дереву прилавка.

В такие моменты он проклинал свою повышенную восприимчивость к чужим эмоциям. Тетушка утверждала, что этот дар-проклятье в их семье был наследственным, но передавался далеко не всем. Такао вот повезло. Или не повезло — он сам до сих пор не определился.

Но в подобные дни ему совершенно точно хотелось быть совершенно обычным, хотя бы чтоб не страдать от головной боли и не ощущать раздражение засевшего в мастерской Мидоримы.

C самого утра в аптеку один за другим заглядывали соседи за разными порошками и микстурами — затмение все же влияло, пусть и несильно, на самочувствие детей и стариков.

Поэтому Такао совсем не удивился, снова услышав мягкий перезвон колокольчиков над дверью, поднял голову с прилавка, заранее улыбаясь. И запнулся на привычном приветствии.

Потому что этого человека он в деревне раньше не видел. Бело-голубое косодэ, запыленные черные хакама — очевидно, после долгого пути, — вакидзаси в узорных ножнах на поясе. Красивое белокожее, словно напудренное, лицо, длинные черные волосы собраны в хвост.

Внешне гость был похож на самурая, но при этом им явно не был. Он довольно хорошо сдерживал свои эмоции, Такао уловил только поверхностное любопытство пополам с пренебрежением.

Такао выпрямился, слегка прищурился, прямо встречая его взгляд, и объявил:

— Добро пожаловать в «Кероске»! Мы предскажем ваше будущее, излечим от любых хворей и подготовим сувенир на память!

Для большинства покупателей они были просто аптекой. Но в особых случаях и для особых людей у них были также предусмотрены дополнительные услуги, о чем сообщал тайный символ в углу вывески.

Гость на мгновение расширил глаза — короткий всплеск удивления, — потом приблизился и облокотился на прилавок, безо всякого смущения вторгаясь в личное пространство Такао.

— О. Признаться, меня особенно интересуют именно сувениры, — протянул он, небрежно отбрасывая волосы с плеча за спину. — Хочу подготовить подарок старому другу.

Похоже, с догадкой Такао не ошибся. Ну, он вообще редко в таком ошибался!

Гость тем временем улыбнулся, оценивающе оглядел полки с глиняными горшочками и баночками за спиной Такао и развешенные по стенам сушеные травы:

— Кто бы мог подумать, что в таком затерянном захолустье окажется такое приятное местечко…

Прежде, чем Такао успел возмутиться неприкрытому пренебрежению в его голосе и эмоциях — Шутоку, конечно, небольшая деревенька, но она расположена на пересечении двух оживленных трактов, а неподалеку находится известный на всю страну большой храм Огня! — гость снова внимательно посмотрел на него и улыбнулся как-то особенно сладко:

— Меня зовут Лео.

Странно, что он назвал не родовое имя, а личное… Такао чуть отстранился, представился в ответ и пояснил:

— Хозяин сейчас занят, но я, как его верный и единственный помощник, готов принять ваш заказ!

Лео хмыкнул, потом извлек из рукава и положил на прилавок довольно длинный отрез плотной ярко-красной ткани.

— Мне нужен небольшой талисман в виде сарубобо. Это осталось от старого кимоно моего друга. Полагаю, должно подойти? И я бы хотел, чтобы внутри были вот эти… ингредиенты, — добавил он, передавая небольшой желтоватый листок с потрепанными краями. — На удачу.

Такао быстро скользнул взглядом по списку — и едва не поперхнулся. Потому что это очень отличалось от обычного содержимого талисманов «на удачу»! Кора ольхи, ягоды боярышника и даже перо ворона — это все понятно и более-менее стандартно… Но «чешуйка поющей рыбы»? «Лунная слеза»?

Они принципиально никогда не брались за изготовление «сувениров» для проклятий. А что делать, если не до конца понятно, для чего именно этот талисман предназначен? И неизвестно, удастся ли вообще добыть все запрошенные ингредиенты.

Видимо, придется посоветоваться с Мидоримой.

Такао поднял голову, но спросить ничего не успел, потому что Лео вдруг протянул руку и бесцеремонно погладил его по щеке, вкрадчиво прошептав:

— Ты очаровашка, тебе ведь об этом уже говорили?

Пальцы у него оказались ледяными и словно жалили холодом.

Такао невольно вздрогнул и демонстративно отодвинулся:

— Шин-чан стесняется говорить комплименты, а других я не слушаю. Так к какому сроку вам нужен талисман?

Неожиданное внимание было непривычным и странным. Да и сам гость тоже казался… странным.

Лео вздохнул с притворным разочарованием — в его эмоциях веселье мешалось с безразличием — и выпрямился, поправляя рукава:

— Какая досада, все самые симпатичные обязательно уже оказываются заняты, — и вдруг резко переключился на деловой тон: — В идеале завтра. Но я же понимаю, что такая кропотливая работа требует много времени, поэтому самый крайний срок — талисман нужен мне через три дня.

После этого он коротко попрощался, уже без ужимок, и удалился, почти выплыл из аптеки. А Такао остался озадаченно сидеть за прилавком, перечитывая список, потом пошел проверять, какие ингредиенты есть в аптечных запасах.

Он успел найти и отложить перо ворона и боярышник, когда колокольчики снова зазвенели. Покупателей вдруг набилась целая аптека, Такао едва успевал улыбаться всем сразу, иногда вклиниваясь в обсуждения новостей и сплетен. Про затмение говорили шепотом, но он все равно услышал, и наконец получил возможность громко объявить, что в их просвещенное время верить в детские суеверия не стоит.

Деревенские еще пошушукались, но заметно успокоились. От чужой робкой надежды стало немного легче, даже головная боль на какое-то время отступила.

Вернулась мигрень совсем вечером, после ухода последнего посетителя — Такао вышел с ним на улицу, чтобы проводить.

Небо уже потемнело и было похоже на разлитую черную тушь для письма.

Такао потер опять занывший висок, находя взглядом первую звезду, и наконец ощутил вн полной мере всю усталость минувшего дня. А ведь таких предстоит еще минимум четыре, и что будет твориться в момент непосредственно самого затмения — даже страшно представить. Хотя для их аптечного дела тем лучше: можно в качестве исключения поработать и ночью тоже, наверняка защитные талисманы будут пользоваться огромным спросом.

Такао вернулся в аптеку, заперев за собой дверь, постоял немного на пороге, решая, чем заняться сначала: кроме странного Лео еще несколько людей просили изготовить сложные талисманы, и нужно было отобрать материалы. А также стоило подсчитать сегодняшнюю выручку. И запланировать на завтра вылазку за более редкими ингредиентами — к счастью, Такао знал, где можно их достать.

Вместо всех этих несомненно полезных дел он пошел в мастерскую. Во-первых, следовало проверить, не забыл ли Мидорима пообедать. Во-вторых, Такао просто соскучился.

В маленькой тесной комнатке было жарко и душно. В воздухе сплетались в непередаваемый коктейль ароматы сушеных трав и толченых минералов, щедро сдобренные раздражением и усталостью.

— Покупатели закончились, Шин-чан! — возвестил Такао. Невольно улыбнулся, ощутив, как к эмоциям Мидоримы примешивается теплая нотка — еще не радость, но уже близко.

Такао прошел по мастерской, открыл окно и обернулся. Широкая спина Мидоримы все еще делала вид, что он страшно занят и отвлекать его нельзя под страхом немедленной смерти.

Но Такао все равно прилип к нему, обнимая поперек груди, с интересом заглянул через плечо. Ему всегда нравилось смотреть, как Мидорима работает: делает снадобья для аптеки, мастерит какой-нибудь талисман, смешивает собственное лекарство.

Про это самое лекарство Такао знать не полагалось. Но как было не заинтересоваться, если Мидорима начал гонять его из мастерской, да еще и эмоции запечатать пытался!

Такао довольно быстро понял, что Мидорима пытается сделать особые капли для глаз. Чтобы восстанавливать зрение потерявшим его людям. Получалось пока не очень, и Такао все тяжелее было делать вид, что он ничего не замечает. Он пытался напроситься в помощники, но Мидорима его уговоры игнорировал. Хорошо хоть запираться перестал. Такао пришлось для этого поклясться, что он больше ничего выведывать не будет. Правда, он к тому моменту уже был в курсе всего… но зато клятва вышла честная.

Сейчас Мидорима готовил микстуру от кашля — по своему личному немного измененному и доработанному рецепту. Такао несколько минут просто наблюдал за тем, как он ловко орудует пестиком, растирая травы в мягкий порошок, который отправлялся на маленькие весы, а потом — в общую миску. Мидорима действовал так быстро, будто у него было рук шесть, а не всего две.

— Нам заказали интересный талисман, — поделился Такао, улучив момент, когда Мидорима особенно не ждал шепота прямо в ухо. — Ты сможешь завтра постоять за прилавком пару часов? Нужно будет добыть кое-что.

Мидорима вздрогнул, чудом не просыпав порошок. Такао встряхнулся от волны его возмущения, проигнорировал дернувшееся плечо и навалился поудобнее.

— Такао, прекрати, — потребовал Мидорима, не уточняя, что именно требовалось прекратить — а раз так, можно было продолжать. — Когда ты хочешь уйти?

Он отодвинул готовый порошок в сторону, на несколько секунд задумался, а потом притянул к себе какое-то уже смешанное снадобье и щедро добавил в него щепотку мяты.

— Вечером, когда посетителей будет поменьше, — Такао вздохнул, внимательно прислушиваясь к чужим приглушенным эмоциям. Коснулся губами щеки Мидоримы, покрепче его обнимая, чтобы никуда не сбежал. Но, стоило Мидориме повернуться к нему лицом, как, словно в насмешку, зазвенели колокольчики в зале.

Но Такао же опустил щеколду!

Больше всего на свете ему не хотелось идти обратно. И не только потому, что неизвестный посетитель отвлек от Мидоримы. Словно потянуло в груди какое-то дурное предчувствие.

Наверное, попроси Мидорима остаться, Такао бы никуда не пошел. Но тот промолчал.

В аптеке кто-то стоял лицом к выходу — неужели Такао в самом деле забыл запереть дверь? Совсем замотался. Он недовольно цокнул языком и громко объявил:

— Извините, мы уже закрыты!

— Для меня — нет, — спокойно ответили ему с такими интонациями, будто гость был как минимум сегуном.

Он обернулся, быстро приблизился и остановился прямо напротив Такао, и тому невольно захотелось отступить на шаг. Несмотря на то, что он был немного выше гостя, все равно складывалось ощущение, будто на него смотрят сверху вниз.

Под чужим взглядом было здорово не по себе, а еще Такао никак не мог уловить даже отголоска чужих эмоций. Бесстрастное лицо казалось просто красивой маской — рыже-алые в свете ламп волосы только усиливали ощущение неестественности. Такао попытался прислушаться к чужому сознанию, но без толку. Он никогда с подобным не сталкивался — такое абсолютное пятно тишины, по прихоти принявшее облик человека.

Такао сглотнул и заставил себя собраться с мыслями. Наверняка у этого человека с собой какой-то сильный оберег, защищающий эмоции и мысли. Нет нужды чего-либо бояться — просто сказывается тяжелый день и приближающееся затмение, а еще настырная головная боль.

— Приходите зав... — не особо вежливо начал Такао и ошарашенно замер, больно прикусив язык, когда посетитель вдруг подцепил пальцем его подбородок, оценивающе всматриваясь в лицо. И почему-то Такао позволил, замерев и не в силах двинуться с места.

Да что это за день распускающих руки наглых посетителей?!

Он попытался встряхнуться, открыл рот, чтобы возмутиться, когда вдруг со спины плеснуло страхом и растерянностью.

— Отойди от него! — рявкнул Мидорима.

И его голос разбил странное оцепенение. Такао отшатнулся назад, ударился локтем о шкаф для лекарств и замер.

— Шинтаро, — кивнул Мидориме гость. На Такао он больше не обращал внимания, будто тот перестал существовать.

Зато Такао получил возможность его получше рассмотреть, раз чужой взгляд прессовал теперь Мидориму.

Гость был одет в буквально сияющие белизной одеяния, изумительно чистые и свежие, из дорогой плотной ткани. Очень непрактично для путешествий, хотя при этом на рукавах и подоле не было ни одной замятой складки и ни следа пыли. В сочетании с таким нарядом волосы казались еще ярче, напоминали живое пламя.

А еще что-то не то было с его глазами — но никак не удавалось понять, что именно.

— Акаши, — ровным голосом отозвался Мидорима — хотя Такао чувствовал, каких усилий это ему стоило: он все еще был растерян, даже, кажется, немного напуган, но в то же время несомненно рад. — Что тебе нужно?

Так, значит, это и есть Акаши.

Такао ощутил, как в нем самом поднимается глухое раздражение. Что вообще тут происходит? Как смеет этот Акаши являться сюда так запросто?!

Мидорима периодически вспоминал вслух о своем друге детства, но почти ничего конкретного не рассказывал, на уточняющие вопросы не отвечал и пояснять чего-либо отказывался. Такао для себя решил, что они страшно поссорились — Мидорима при упоминании об Акаши обычно испытывал сожаление, стыд и даже тоску… Было что-то еще, какое-то смутное противоречивое чувство, но Мидорима прятал это в глубине сознания, окружив плотными щитами, а Такао не рисковал забираться так глубоко. И решил, что виновником ссоры был Мидорима, это совсем легко было представить, учитывая его нелюдимый и вспыльчивый характер.

Но сейчас Такао не мог понять, верна его догадка или нет. Так себя после ссор вроде бы не ведут? Хотя Мидорима явно чувствовал за собой какую-то вину… Возможно, именно поэтому поединок взглядов он проиграл. И вообще в своей простой домашней юкате Мидорима совсем не был похож на гордого наследника древнего аристократического рода, даже омамори на широком поясе поблекли и будто выцвели. Хотя обычно для подтверждения своего статуса Мидориме было достаточно просто со значением посмотреть на собеседника.

Сейчас же со значением смотрели на него.

Такао потер лицо ладонями и не выдержал, шагнул к ним, неподвижно застывшим друг напротив друга, и взял Мидориму за локоть, чтобы поддержать. На него снова упал взгляд Акаши, но на этот раз Такао только расправил плечи и широко улыбнулся.

К его удивлению, губы Акаши тоже тронула легкая улыбка.

— Хороший выбор, Шинтаро, — заключил он, обводя взглядом аптеку, и снова уставился на Такао — так, что было непонятно, что именно он хвалит, магазинчик или помощника. — У меня есть для тебя работа.

Акаши достал из рукава кимоно небольшой сверток из такой же белоснежной ткани. Положил его на прилавок и аккуратно развернул, открывая взглядам три тонкие кисти с вытертыми до блеска древками. Одно из них растрескалось, другое надломилось, будто кистями пользовались очень часто. Только ворс при этом остался удивительно свежим и чистым.

— Но у нас тут аптека, а не мастерская, — необычные кисти так и хотелось потрогать, однако для этого Такао пришлось бы отпустить локоть Мидоримы, так что он усилием воли отвел от них взгляд и продолжил: — К сожалению, мы не занимаемся каллиграфией!

Это было бессовестной ложью, но что ни сделаешь, чтобы спровадить неприятного посетителя.

— Вы изготавливаете талисманы, — Акаши погладил, почти приласкал треснувшее дерево. — А эти кисти для меня — именно талисман. Древки необходимо заменить. Я хочу бамбук, дуб и яблоню.

Мидорима стряхнул ладонь Такао и шагнул вперед, наклонился над прилавком. Такао, неожиданно оказавшийся за его спиной, удивленно прищурился — ему на мгновение показалось, что Мидорима решил его так спрятать, заслонить собой.

В аптеке почему-то стало настолько тихо, что было слышно, как шелестит на улице высокая трава под окнами.

— Ты пришел не ради них, — Мидорима завернул кисти обратно и теперь держал сверток в руках, очевидно, принимая заказ, хоть и неохотно.

— Они важны для меня, — спокойно ответил Акаши. Сейчас Такао не видел его, а когда попытался выглянуть из-за Мидоримы, тот не пустил. — Я хотел проведать тебя, Шинтаро. Неужели ты не рад меня видеть?

— Нормальные гости так поздно не приходят, — пробормотал Такао, не стараясь особо приглушить голос. Акаши раздражал его, с каждой минутой — и с каждым фамильярным «Шинтаро» — все сильнее. — И хозяевам не мешают!

— Такао! — обернулся к нему по-настоящему возмущенный Мидорима, и Такао безмятежно улыбнулся в ответ.

— Я вернусь через четыре дня, сыграем партию в сеги, как раньше, Шинтаро, — продолжил Акаши так, будто его никто не прерывал. И он не спрашивал насчет этой партии и не предлагал, просто констатировал факт.

Такао все-таки обогнул Мидориму, про себя подбирая слова пообиднее. Акаши искоса глянул на него — на мгновение померещилось, что его левый глаз блеснул янтарно-желтым, и непроизнесенная фраза застряла у Такао в горле.

Хотя, разумеется, это ему просто показалось.

— До встречи, Шинтаро, — Акаши чуть склонил голову, прощаясь, и вышел.

Колокольчики над дверью тревожно звякнули, провожая его, и на несколько секунд повисла тишина.

— Тебе не стоило влезать в этот разговор, Такао, — первым отмер Мидорима. — Наши с Акаши отношения — не твое дело, разумеется.

— Шин-чан, ты слишком грубый! — вышло далеко не так естественно, как обычно, голос дрогнул. Такао потер переносицу, пережидая особо острую волну головной боли, и чихнул, когда Мидорима вдруг сунул ему под нос небольшую пиалу с какой-то резко пахнущей зеленоватой жидкостью. — Ты что, решил меня отравить?! А уже придумал, что будешь делать с трупом?

Привычная болтовня помогала немного успокоиться — но стоило вспомнить про Акаши, как Такао захотелось его догнать и потребовать больше никогда не приходить к Мидориме. Даже не вспоминать о его существовании!

— Не неси чушь, — устало вздохнул Мидорима. — Это от головной боли, разумеется.

Такао поперхнулся и недоверчиво уставился на него. Чувства Мидоримы все еще находились в изрядном беспорядке, да и Такао изрядно устал и не мог различать все четко… но на душе все равно здорово потеплело.

Он осторожно сжал пиалу ладонями и выпил. Едва теплая микстура приятно согрела изнутри, с головы как будто сняли невидимый, но слишком тесный обруч.

Мидорима взял оставленный Лео список ингредиентов для талисмана, слегка нахмурился, читая его — очевидно, тоже не мог определить предназначение такого набора.

— Я напишу фуду с закрепляющим заклинанием, но остальное собирай сам, — Мидорима положил список обратно и внимательно посмотрел на Такао, тому даже неуютно на мгновение стало. — Ты обедал?

— Конечно! — поспешил подтвердить Такао, хотя про обед благополучно забыл.

Он снова запер дверь, подавив желание навесить на нее пару сильных защитных талисманов. Настроение почти исправилось, и теперь события дня — и наплыв покупателей, и Лео с Акаши — воспринимались, как обещание чего-то интересного в будущем.

Мидорима тем временем погасил все лампы и теперь ждал у светлого пятна — прохода в коридор. Свои эмоции он теперь старательно прятал, и Такао не стал прислушиваться. Его останавливало смутное, не оформившееся еще опасение, что ему совсем не понравится скрываемая правда. 

— Это ведь был тот твой друг детства? — Такао взял Мидориму за руку и потянул за собой на кухню, пока он не сбежал в мастерскую. — С которым ты периодически меня сравниваешь — и не в мою пользу? Ты несправедлив, Шин-чан, ясно же, что я лучше!

— Я не собираюсь обсуждать его с тобой, — отрезал Мидорима, выдергивая ладонь из пальцев Такао. — Отпусти, я должен рассмотреть эти кисти.

— Это было обидно! — крикнул Такао ему в спину. Он даже не покривил душой — ему в самом деле было немного обидно, хотя куда сильнее Такао был озадачен. Он перебирал в памяти события дня, пока готовил ужин, и все больше убеждался, что запутался в причинах и следствиях.

То, что Акаши пообещал вернуться именно в день затмения, случайным совпадением почему-то не казалось.

И дурное предчувствие, на время залегшее в спячку, снова вернулось.

* * *

В лес Такао в итоге смог выбраться только следующим вечером. Темнота уже плескалась среди древесных стволов, ветви тлели в последних рыжеватых отблесках солнца. Все вокруг казалось зыбким и сонным — иллюзию ненадолго разбил закричавший на окраине деревни петух, явно перепутавший закат с рассветом.

Такао уверенно миновал заросший высокой травой дорожный камень, на котором были выбиты предостережения — почти нечитаемые от времени, — и направился в самую чащу. Все местные жители с детства заучивали эти предостережения наизусть и точно знали, что ночью в лес ходить не стоит.

Ибо там обитало… всякое.

Такао вздохнул, устало потер глаза. Мидорима нередко отмечал вслух, что у него явные проблемы с инстинктом самосохранения, но леса Такао никогда не боялся. Напротив, здесь он чувствовал себя свободно и спокойно — не беспокоили чужие назойливые эмоции, не впивались в затылок острыми иглами.

Под ногой вязко чпокнуло, и он поспешил отскочить в сторону, замер, оглядываясь. А вот теперь следует быть осторожнее и внимательно смотреть по сторонам, чтобы не ухнуть в зловонную вязкую трясину: впереди раскинулось Болото утопленников. Раньше, до того, как проложили широкий торговый тракт в столицу, основная дорога проходила совсем неподалеку от топей, и многие путники случайно забредали сюда. Такао потряс ногой, потом наклонился, чтобы закатать намокшую штанину: непрактичным кимоно он всегда предпочитал более простые и удобные штаны и длинные рубахи-косоворотки.

Деревья покачивались и натужно скрипели, хотя ветра не было. Такао заприметил узловатую ольху, приблизился, осторожно ступая по пружинистому мшистому ковру, и аккуратно отколол несколько кусочков коры, прошептав быструю молитву духам. Вообще он пришел не за этим, но, кажется, в аптеке запасы иссякли. Повезло еще, что пара чешуек поющей рыбы осталась с прошлого раза! Ловить эту скользкую тварь было сложно и опасно.

Такао замер, прислушиваясь к шелестам и шорохам, стараясь стряхнуть назойливое ощущение пристального взгляда в спину. Несмотря на то, что чужие эмоции остались вдалеке, в засыпающей деревне, было тревожно.

Наверняка во всем виноваты кисти, которые он пихнул себе за пазуху, надеясь спрятать от Мидоримы, и забыл выложить в тайник перед уходом.

Кисти Акаши были подозрительными, необычными, словно пропитанными негативной энергией, как вязкой тушью. Такао так и не смог отделаться от странного ощущения, что они жгли кожу даже сквозь ткань, в которую были плотно завернуты. И ворс на них, слишком чистый и яркий, словно ни разу не использовавшийся, тоже был каким-то неправильным — когда Такао на пробу дотронулся до одного рыжего кончика, его насквозь пронзило голодным раздражением, острым и резким.

Кисти ощущались так, как будто были живыми.

Такао встряхнулся, усилием воли избавляясь от лишних мыслей, и продолжил путь, внимательно вглядываясь под ноги перед тем, как сделать следующий шаг. Густо пахло прелой листвой, торфом и кислым перегноем. Он даже прослезился от мерзкого едкого запаха… ну и от воспоминаний тоже: ведь именно на этом самом месте они познакомились с Мидоримой! Да, Такао точно помнил: он представился возле вот этого корявого черного пня! Еще едва не споткнулся об него…

Неужели это было всего восемь месяцев назад?

Такао рано остался сиротой, у взявшей его к себе тетушки хватало своих голодных ртов, так что он еще подростком начал работать и возить рикшу, доставшуюся по наследству от отца. Правда, обычно приходилось катать старушек и без оплаты — ну какую оплату с них таких, слабых и благообразных, возьмешь, даже если они предлагают? Но иногда все же везло: паломники, прибывшие в храм и умаявшиеся всюду ходить пешком, платили щедро.

И в тот вечер накануне Обона Такао тоже поначалу решил, что ему попался такой паломник, когда подобрал на окраине деревни хмурого долговязого парня в дорогом темно-зеленом кимоно и с незажженным бумажным фонариком в руках. Но этот тип приказал отвезти его не к единственному на всю Шутоку постоялому двору, а к старой лесной дороге. Такао настолько удивился, что даже не стал спорить, только изредка оглядывался назад, стараясь делать это как можно незаметней и при этом ни во что не врезаться. Тип, впрочем, явно был погружен в свои мысли и внимания ни на что не обращал.

И Такао только спустя минут десять вдруг сообразил, заметив знакомый клановый символ на вороте кимоно, что это наверняка наследник семьи Мидорима! Как его там? Шинмару? Шинтаро? Тетушка любила поворчать про «этих богачей», особенно когда они ненадолго приезжали в деревню, обычно на ярмарку.

Но что ему могло понадобиться в лесу, да еще после заката?

Мидорима расплатился — довольно щедро, но, скорее всего, просто не задумался над тем, какую монету первой извлек из поясного кошеля — и, не поблагодарив и не попрощавшись, даже не сказав, нужно ли его ждать, зашагал по густой траве, так и не подумав зажечь свой фонарь. Такао какое-то время озадаченно смотрел ему вслед, потер забурчавший от голода живот… но любопытство победило: он решил, что ужин вполне может подождать, спрятал рикшу в ближайших кустах, просто на всякий случай, и направился следом, стараясь не шуметь. 

Впрочем, сам Мидорима так трещал ветками, пытаясь пропихнуться сквозь заросли, что все равно ничего бы не услышал. Он прошел мимо предостерегающего камня, кажется, даже его не заметив, и уверенно направился прямо в болото. Сырая почва под его ногами голодно чавкала.

Такао замер, недоверчиво глядя ему в спину, потом шумно вздохнул, выдохнул — и побежал вперед, замахав руками:

— Эй, эй! Понимаю, ты у нас в деревне не живешь и о наших порядках не слышал… Но тут даже грудные детишки знают, что на болота нельзя ходить в одиночку! А лучше — вообще сюда не ходить!

Как ни странно, Мидорима не стал орать от испуга и неожиданности — только резко обернулся, дождался, пока Такао приблизится, и с высокомерным удивлением в голосе потребовал:

— Ты что, следил за мной? — он так задрал нос, что пришлось поправлять очки — пальцы его левой руки почему-то были плотно забинтованы, и эта обмотка в сумерках светилась призрачным пятном.

Такао уперся ладонями в колени, пытаясь отдышаться — этот Мидорима передвигался очень быстро, хоть и явно плохо знал дорогу, — потом выпрямился и с ухмылкой заявил:

— Ну да, не мог же я отпустить тебя сюда одного, моя совесть потом сожрала бы меня с потрохами за то, что не направил вовремя на истинный путь невинно загубленную душу!

Он ощутил растерянность Мидоримы, прежде чем тот взял себя в руки и холодно сообщил:

— Я не собираюсь никуда идти с незнакомцем, разумеется.

Но уйти не попытался, пристально смотрел, словно ожидая реакции на свои слова. Разве можно было его такого разочаровать?!

— Ой, да ладно тебе, Шин-чан! Меня зовут Такао Казунари — все, мы больше не незнакомцы, так что пойдем! — Такао помахал ладонью и зашагал вперед первым, особо не задумываясь, что и зачем делает. Но этот странный тип казался ему слишком интересным и необычным, чтобы отпустить его просто так.

В чувствах Мидоримы озадаченное изумление сплелось с раздражением, немного разбавилось растерянностью, прежде чем он ответил:

— Откуда тебе известно мое имя? И я вынужден отметить, что подобное фамильярное сокращение совершенно недопустимо.

Такао оглянулся через плечо, вскинув брови, и не удивился, заметив строго-чопорное выражение лица Мидоримы. Тот даже губы поджал. Это выглядело настолько забавно, что Такао пришлось снова посмотреть вперед, чтобы не рассмеяться:

— Серьезно? Целое семейство чудаковатых аристократов-врачей, живущих в большом поместье неподалеку — действительно, откуда бы жителям деревни вас знать!

Мидорима неплохо сдерживал свои эмоции, они ощущались слабыми отзвуками, как дрожь затихающих струн сямисэна. Как выяснилось, слова он тоже хорошо сдерживал, потому что больше ничего не сказал.

Такао дождался, пока он его нагонит, зашагал рядом — Мидорима старательно делал вид, будто никаких спутников у него нет. Идти приходилось осторожно, прощупывая траву палками и обходя тускло блестящие лужи. Краем глаза все чаще можно было заметить среди деревьев призрачные белесые пятна, но Такао благоразумно не вглядывался.

Впрочем, идти в сосредоточенной тишине, нарушаемой только их дыханием и редким скрипом веток, быстро надоело, и он прямолинейно спросил:

— Так зачем тебе на болота, Шин-чан?

Мало ли, какие могут быть цели и причуды у богатых! Вдруг причиной всему глупый спор и опрометчивое обещание принести какой-нибудь панцирь каппы или другую диковинку?! Такао представил, как они потащат подобную добычу обратно в деревню, и мысленно содрогнулся.

Мидорима снова поправил очки, не глядя на него.

— Это совершенно не твое дело, разумеется. Мне нужен редкий ингредиент для одного лекарства.

Такао удивленно фыркнул и брезгливо подрыгал ногой, завязшей в липком вонючем месиве:

— Это какой же? Ряска? Отборная тина? Толстый болотный карась, которого непременно нужно поймать в полнолуние голыми руками?!

— Тебя это не касается, — категорично объявил Мидорима, но через пару шагов все же передумал и признался: — Персики.

Это прозвучало так внезапно и нелепо, что Такао поначалу решил: ослышался. Или это была шутка. Но Мидорима сохранял абсолютную серьезность и, похоже, искренне верил, что никаких проблем с поисками желаемого у него не возникнет.

Такао едва не споткнулся, уцепился за чужой рукав — его тут же одарили удивленно-раздраженным взглядом — и осторожно уточнил:

— Ты правда думаешь, что персики растут на болотах?

Потому что ведь — мало ли, чему учат этих богатых…

— В той книге было сказано, что сумеречные — растут, вдобавок поспевают они как раз в канун Обона, — нравоучительно объявил Мидорима и осторожно высвободил свой рукав, избегая дотрагиваться до пальцев Такао.

А потом густые заросли расступились, и впереди раскинулось небольшое удивительно чистое озеро, серебрившееся в лунном свете, как зеркало. В самом его центре был маленький горбатый остров, к которому вела прерывистая дорожка кочек. Камыши шуршали, колыхались на ветру, пригибались к воде — вот только ветра никакого не было. Воздух казался холодным и застывшим, душным. На противоположном берегу слабо мерцали призрачные силуэты.

На острове росло большое дерево, с которого в лунном свете сыпались серебристые искры. Ветки оттягивали к земле крупные округлые плоды.

Такао застыл, тяжело сглотнул, тщетно пытаясь побороть тревожную дрожь, и произнес:

— Хорошо. Ладно. Я даже готов согласиться, что эта штука правда похожа на персики. Но как мы их достанем?

Такой же нервно-удивленный Мидорима растерянно замер рядом с ним. Но быстро собрался, поудобней перехватил фонарик и выдал:

— Разумеется, я просто пойду и сорву один.

Такао снова подумал, что ослышался. И пока он так думал — Мидорима успел подойди к кромке воды и уверенно шагнуть на первую кочку.

— Подожди, Шин-чан, мне кажется, это не лучшая идея!..

К сожалению, говорил Такао недостаточно быстро — и бегал тоже: он не успел перехватить, удержать… Мидорима уже прошел целых шесть кочек, без особых проблем сохраняя равновесие, как в толще воды неподалеку от него что-то ярко взблеснуло.

А потом тишину вдруг пронзил тонкий, высокий и протяжный звук. Он становился все громче и выше, стелился по земле, укутывал, втекал в уши сладкой патокой. Вскоре в нем стало возможно различить пение — ласковое, зовущее, убаюкивающее.

Мидорима замер на середине шага, неуклюже повернулся.

Длинное радужное пятно всплыло на поверхность, шевельнуло змееподобными усами, расправило веером красочный плавник. Огромная рыбина плавно извивалась в воде, все ближе подплывая к застывшему Мидориме и продолжая петь.

И Такао вдруг нестерпимо остро ощутил желание забыть, отказаться от всего, отрешиться, наконец-то отдохнуть…

И только потом сообразил, что это желание принадлежало не ему.

Вздрогнул, встряхнулся, избавляясь от зыбкого морока, дернулся вперед, чувствуя, как испуганно колотится в груди сердце, и крикнул:

— Эй!!! А ну пошла прочь, Шин-чан со мной!!!

Он не думал, что это подействует, вообще не успел сообразить, что делать и как помешать, слова вырвались сами собой, инстинктивно.

Но рыба вдруг замерла. Повела по воде длинными усами.

И медленно ушла в глубину, пока отзвук ее пения совсем не растворился в ночной тишине.

Мидорима оступился, пошатнулся — и рухнул в воду.

Такао толком не помнил, как бросился его доставать и как дотащил на берег, в памяти осталось только осознание, что чужое тело было тяжелым и неуклюжим, все время норовило выскользнуть из рук. Мидорима промок насквозь, дорогое кимоно пошло безобразными пятнами, с головы свисала тина, путаясь в волосах.

Они даже не успели отдышаться, как призрачные силуэты вдруг перенеслись совсем близко, обступили их плотным кольцом, от которого тянуло холодом. Все тело пронзило ощущением безошибочной угрозы. Такао застучал зубами от озноба, снова вцепился в чужой рукав, заозирался в поисках путей к бегству, хотя вяло осознавал, что сбежать им вряд ли позволят…

А вот Мидорима не растерялся — возможно, ему помогло прояснить мысли внезапное купание… но он поставил на землю свой чудом не намокший бумажный фонарик, что-то отрывисто выкрикнул.

Внутри вспыхнуло теплое яркое пламя, красные стенки вздулись и наполнились светом.

И призраки отступили, стремительно растворяясь в воздухе, как туман поутру. Только вот холод никуда не делся. Такао обхватил себя руками за плечи, пытаясь согреться, и изумленно уставился на фонарик, на боку которого был намалеван кривой лягушонок.

Мидорима поправил очки, стер с подбородка капли воды и с достоинством — пусть даже слегка подмокшим — объявил:

— Это Кероске, мой сегодняшний счастливый талисман. Я всегда делаю для себя талисманы сам, только так я могу быть уверен в их надежности.

Как ни странно, страха он не испытывал. Только смутный стыд.

Такао удивленно моргнул и посмотрел на него — внимательно посмотрел, разглядывая и запоминая каждую черту. Мидорима весь был забавный, нелепый, в тине и ряске, немного неуклюжий, словно не до конца овладевший своим долговязым телом… Но очень-очень живой и яркий, такой, что об него хотелось погреться.

И именно в этот момент Такао безошибочно понял, что пропал.

Чужой рукав он так и не выпустил.

Они больше не разговаривали. Вместе прошли на остров — им никто больше не мешал, — сорвали ровно один персик и в таком же молчании отправились обратно. Такао только недолго помедлил, чтобы собрать с берега крупные блестящие чешуйки, похожие на радужные монетки.

Когда они вернулись в деревню, их трофей никуда не пропал и не растворился призраком: помятый розово-желтый персик, самый обычный на вид. Такао облизал от сладкого сока пальцы и успел перехватить странный взгляд Мидоримы.

Небо серело от рассвета, хотя казалось, будто времени прошло совсем немного.

Это потом уже Такао узнал, что рецепт лекарства, который Мидорима случайно отыскал в семейных архивах, считался давно утерянным. И что все наследники клана по достижении совершеннолетия обязаны были несколько лет потратить на личную врачебную практику, чтобы доказать свой талант и право продолжать семейные традиции — для Мидоримы первым шагом на этом пути стало именно лекарство из сумеречного персика.

Оно помогло вылечить от давней хвори старейшину деревни, и полученных в награду денег хватило на то, чтобы снять в аренду маленький домик на окраине. Такао жутко гордился тем, что сам подобрал его, уговорил хозяйку принимать часть платы лекарствами и вдобавок тайком от Мидоримы заказал вывеску с изображением лягушки и надписью «Кероске». Он уверенно навязался в помощники, собирал редкие ингредиенты и мастерил талисманы, игнорируя смущенное возмущение не привыкшего к такому постоянному вниманию Мидоримы, а вскоре и вовсе перебрался в аптеку жить, чтобы не обременять тетушку. Мидорима пару раз вяло пытался его прогнать, но Такао сразу уверенно объявил, что теперь его дом тут.

И, несмотря на постоянное раздраженное ворчание, он прекрасно чувствовал, что Мидорима на самом деле совсем не против.

Особенно когда Такао наконец набрался смелости и однажды его просто поцеловал…

Сухой треск ветки за спиной вырвал из приятных воспоминаний. На лес окончательно опустилась ночь, затаилась вокруг тревожными тенями.

Такао остановился, с трудом выдохнул, расправляя плечи и радуясь, что хорошо видит в темноте. В груди тлело смутное чувство, будто история повторяется заново, только с другим героем — он вдруг ощутил себя на месте Мидоримы.

Поэтому обернулся и громко позвал:

— Эй! За вон теми кустами прятаться удобней, я проверял!

Пару мгновений было тихо, даже ветви перестали скрипеть — а потом из-за ближайшего дерева шагнула высокая стройная тень.

— Я счел, что невежливо привлекать твое внимание, пока ты сам меня не заметишь, — улыбнулся Лео, поправляя волосы. Смущения от него не исходило никакого — только самодовольство. И, разумеется, он врал и не скрывал этого.

Такао скрестил руки на груди, чувствуя себя несколько неуютно, и громко фыркнул:

— Раз ты идешь за мной, значит, леса не боишься, и вполне мог бы собрать все ингредиенты сам и сразу принести в аптеку!

— Нууууу, — протянул Лео в притворной задумчивости, подходя ближе. — Во-первых, это было бы не так интересно. А во-вторых — нет, к сожалению, собрать их сам я не могу. На мне слишком много крови екаев. Если я возьму в руки какой-либо из этих предметов — он тут же испачкается и утратит свою силу.

Такао уставился на него с подозрением, не зная, верить или нет, вот сейчас по эмоциям Лео не было понятно, врет он или говорит серьезно… Так что оставалось только махнуть рукой и продолжить путь, теперь с непрошеным спутником.

К счастью, тот сохранял молчание, с любопытством озираясь по сторонам, словно никогда раньше не был на болоте. Вскоре за стволами деревьев замерцали духи — маленькие непропорциональные фигурки с большими головами и черными дырками глаз.

На болотах действительно было много утопленников.

Острова на озере больше не наблюдалось, да и само оно снова сменило форму, напоминая теперь подкову. Такао довольно быстро нашел возле берега черную кувшинку, осторожно разомкнул ее лепестки и металлической пластинкой аккуратно снял с одного из них вязкую полупрозрачную каплю. Она тут же затвердела и скатилась мутной голубоватой бусиной в подставленную ладонь.

Это и была лунная слеза — роса с редкого болотного цветка, который распускается всего раз в месяц, ровно за две ночи до полнолуния.

Что ж, теперь можно и обратно идти.

Такао последние полгода так часто стал ходить в лес и на болота, что, похоже, все местные обитатели давно к нему привыкли и перестали пытаться как-то навредить или подшутить. Что не могло не радовать.

Лео продолжал молчаливо наблюдать за ним до самого выхода из леса, хотя насмешливый интерес в его эмоциях сменился чем-то вроде уважения.

Не сговариваясь, они сели в густую траву возле предостерегающего дорожного камня — здесь можно было говорить спокойно, не боясь, что кто-то подслушает. А Такао чувствовал, что странному не-самураю есть, что рассказать.

Лео тщательно расправил складки своих хакама, потер переносицу и прямолинейно заявил:

— Признаться, я надеялся, что талисман будет делать сам Мидорима.

Такао что-то такое предполагал — редко кто заглядывал в аптеку случайно, обычно все покупатели, даже гости из других поселений, точно знали, к кому идут, — но все равно было немного обидно. Знали бы они, сколько работы уже успевший прославиться «молодой талантливый врачеватель» спихивал на него! Именно поэтому Такао не сдержался и с усмешкой ответил, хотя, наверное, не стоило:

— Что, какой-то там помощник качеством работы не устраивает?

Но Лео, как ни странно, негромко рассмеялся и помотал головой, отчего волосы хлестнули его по щеке:

— Нет, просто я ехал сюда, чтобы повидаться именно с Мидоримой. Мы с ним никогда не встречались лично, но довольно много знаем друг о друге. Дело в том, что у нас есть один общий близкий человек…

Такао тут же ощутил, как в животе холодным комом свернулось что-то тяжелое и неприятное.

Разумеется. Чего-то подобного стоило ожидать. В конце концов, два настолько странных гостя подряд — подобное просто не может быть совпадением.

— Акаши. Я должен был сразу понять, что все это окажется связано с Акаши!

С тем самым треклятым Акаши, даже при случайном упоминании которого в глазах и эмоциях Мидоримы проскальзывала тоска.

Не давая Лео ничего возразить или пояснить, Такао извлек листок со списком, который захватил с собой, и выразительно помахал им в воздухе:

— Я немного порылся в книгах, хотел кое-что проверить, — правда, Мидорима очень не любил, когда без спросу копались в его библиотеке… но это был особый случай. — Такой талисман, как сарубобо, призван притягивать зло и удерживать его в себе.

Лео не стал спорить. Его лицо казалось таким бледным, что почти светилось в темноте, как будто он сам был призраком.

— Верно. Ты ведь видел Сей-чана? Я знаю, он должен был приехать сюда вскоре после меня, прежде чем отправиться в поместье своей семьи.

В лесу что-то снова заскрипело, заскрежетало, заухало. Такао не стал оборачиваться, поджал губы и фыркнул:

— Видел. И не могу сказать, что это было приятное знакомство!

Он с большим трудом проглотил куда более нелестную характеристику. От короткого общения с Акаши у него до сих пор по всему телу бегали тревожные мурашки. А от мыслей, что тот собирается вернуться снова, беспокойство только усиливалось, и хотелось взять и лично устранить его источник. Чтобы не смел больше называть Мидориму по имени, это была привилегия исключительно Такао!

Он никогда раньше не думал, что ревновать — это вот так.

Лео устало вдохнул, откидываясь спиной на камень:

— Ничего удивительно. Скажи, ты знаешь, почему считается, что заклятие подчинения не работает на людях?

Такао невольно вздрогнул от неожиданной смены темы, хотя и порадовался ей, обернулся к Лео и нахмурился:

— У нас приличная аптека, подобными мерзостями мы не занимаемся!

Под языком начало горчить, внезапная тошнота заставила скривиться от отвращения. Даже думать о таком было противно! Каким эгоистичным и самодовольным ублюдком надо быть, чтобы считать других людей настолько ниже себя?!

— О, в этом я не сомневаюсь, — серьезно кивнул Лео.

И Такао словно сдулся, медленно выдохнул, опуская плечи. Только тошнота никуда не ушла — возможно, потому, что эти эмоции принадлежали не только ему одному.

— Невозможно полностью подчинить себе волю другого человека, не превратив его при этом в пустую куклу, — негромко продолжил Лео. — Но можно вселить в него духа, и этот дух будет безропотно исполнять любые приказы — и при этом продолжит вести себя так, что никто не заметит ничего странного. Не заподозрит подмены.

Нетрудно было догадаться, к чему именно он ведет.

Такао передернуло, потому что от одной мысли становилось жутко, и он все еще недовольно — и недоверчиво — проворчал:

— Ну, не знаю, этот ваш Акаши был более чем самостоятельным и самовольным! Ты думаешь, с ним сделали что-то такое?

Лео повернул голову, цепко перехватил его взгляд — глаза у него напоминали черные глубокие ямы — и окончательно лишившимся игривых ноток голосом прошептал:

— Я не думаю. Я знаю.

Такао усилием воли отвернулся, подтянул колени к груди и, все еще не желая и боясь поверить, сухо уточнил:

— И кому же это могло понадобиться?

Ответ оказался уверенным и коротким:

— Его отцу.

Неподалеку на окраине деревни кто-то вдруг пьяно запел — громкий зычный голос потек по воздуху, заметался среди деревьев, разбил своей безошибочной живостью мертвенную тишину. Такао невольно встряхнулся, сделал глубокий вдох — и кивнул, показывая, что готов слушать дальше.

Лео прикрыл глаза и сглотнул, словно ему было трудно говорить — в его эмоциях темная злость почти задушила неуверенную надежду:

— Сей-чан… не разделяет его взгляды. А господину Акаши нужен покорный и исполнительный наследник. Сначала он отослал сына учиться смирению при храме в Киото — насколько мне известно, именно тогда они перестали общаться с Мидоримой, — а потом, когда убедился, что это не помогло, пригласил колдуна и вселил в Сей-чана духа.

Такао понял, что думать связно, осмыслять услышанную информацию у него уже не получается. А надо бы.

Он только теперь вдруг понял, что все это время сжимал лунную слезу в кулаке. Достал специально приготовленный кулек, убрал ее в него и пихнул за пазуху — но там уже был позабытый сверток с кистями, который вывалился на землю из-за резкого движения.

Такао не успел их подхватить — Лео опередил его. Положил сверток себе на колени, бережно погладил, улыбаясь со странной мечтательностью.

— О. Так вот под каким предлогом он к вам приходил. И, знаешь, нам удивительно повезло!

Такао недоуменно нахмурился:

— Понятия не имею, о чем ты. Но эти кисти очень странные и мне совсем не нравятся.

Длинные серебристо-серые перья. Рыжий ворс с таким белым кончиком, словно его ни разу не обмакивали в тушь. Короткая бурая щетина, усыпанная мелкими искрами, как песком.

— Ты знаешь, в чем их исключительная сила? — спросил Лео, пальцем ероша ворс на рыжей кисти.

Такао честно помотал головой — и едва не поперхнулся, когда тот продолжил, указывая по очереди:

— Это кицунэ. Это тануки. Это, судя по всему, цуру. И что самое важное — все эти екаи по-прежнему живы, а значит, их жизненная сила питает все, что будет написано такими кистями. И поэтому мы можем нарисовать ими печати, чтобы удержать духа в ловушке и переселить его в талисман! — он поднял голову и снова мягко улыбнулся. — Сей-чан никогда не расстается с ними. То, что он их вам оставил, означает, что он исключительно доверяет твоему Шин-чану.

— Он, конечно, действительно мой Шин-чан, но я бы предпочел, чтобы ты о нем так не говорил! — проворчал Такао, на всякий случай отодвигаясь подальше.

Лео словно не услышал.

— Такое удивительное и удачное совпадение… Может, это настоящий Сей-чан сумел ненадолго выбраться наружу? И оставить нам знак? — он оборвал мысль, вдруг наклонился, чтобы схватить Такао за руку: — На мне долг жизни, поэтому я обязан помочь ему. Понимаешь?

Такао сглотнул, тщетно попытался высвободить запястье — холодные пальцы жгли даже сквозь рукав — и резонно спросил:

— А если он не желает твоей помощи?

Но взгляд Лео даже не дрогнул:

— Тогда тем более.

Прерывистое пение неведомого пьяницы сменилось раздраженными женскими криками, после чего на деревню вновь опустилась тишина.

Лео наконец выпустил его руку, отстранился, помедлил и заявил, излучая искренний интерес:

— Ты оказался приятным сюрпризом, Казу-чан. Скажи, ты нам поможешь?

И Такао уже в который раз мысленно отругал себя за то, что так и не научился отказывать, когда у него что-то искренне просили.

* * *

Дверь аптеки оказалась не запертой, хотя свет внутри уже не горел. Такао тщательно ее закрыл, подумал немного и отошел к прилавку за припрятанным там надежным омамори, повесил амулет на щеколду. Так стало намного спокойнее.

Мидорима нашелся в мастерской. Но на этот раз его стол был свободен от ступок, весов и прочих привычных инструментов. Мидорима выстругивал новые кисти. Пахло свежим деревом, зажженные благовония не могли перебить этот аромат.

— Такао, — Мидорима даже взгляда не поднял. Отложил уже готовое древко и взял вторую ветку, яблоневую. — Кисти. Я знаю, ты их забрал.

Такао быстро прикинул, получится ли соврать, заявив, что потерял их. Врать Мидориме было… нехорошо. Тот обычно верил: Такао все еще безмерно удивлялся проявлениям его внезапной наивности.

Мидорима ведь поверил бы и сейчас.

Такао вздохнул, напомнил себе, что нехорошо обманывать того, кого любишь, даже ради его блага, даже если хочешь защитить, и положил кисти на стол.

Мидорима удивился. Поднял голову, прищурившись — правый глаз закрывала сложная конструкция из линз, которая позволяла Мидориме заниматься особо тонкой и мелкой работой, — и кивнул.

— Я тебе помогу, — объявил Такао, подтащив себе табурет и устроившись рядом с Мидоримой. Тот промолчал, только подвинулся, давая место. — Ты же хочешь услышать, как я отважно путешествовал по болотным топям, Шин-чан?

— Твоя болтовня только мешает во время работы, — Мидорима щелкнул линзами, что-то переключая, и уставился на ветку дерева и нож у себя в руках. Ему в самом деле было не очень интересно, потому что он уже убедился, что Такао в порядке — эта эмоция лежала на поверхности и легко прочитывалась.

Трогать кисти снова на самом деле не хотелось. Такао осторожно извлек пучок шерсти тануки. Подушечки пальцев закололо, но он постарался не выдать свои ощущения, когда прикреплял ворс к новому древку.

Он не представлял, как Акаши получил свои кисти. Отлавливал екаев и насильно стриг?

Воображение тут же нарисовало Акаши, зловеще крадущегося по лесу с ножницами в руках. Такао прыснул и чуть не выронил кисточку. Мидорима оторвался от своего дела и с укором посмотрел на него, явно собираясь прогнать.

— Все-все, я серьезен и собран, Шин-чан! — уверил его Такао, закусывая щеку изнутри. Помотал головой, выгоняя из нее прочно засевший образ, и решил, что стоит все-таки немного рассказать о своем путешествии. — Рыба, кстати, передавала тебе привет. Спрашивала, как ты там.

Он отложил готовую кисть — все-таки было неприятно долго держать ее в руках — и посмотрел на покрасневшее ухо Мидоримы. Тот все еще слишком близко к сердцу принимал воспоминания о том, как поддался екаю, а потом искупался в озере.

— Такао, — предостерегающе проговорил Мидорима, дернув плечом.

— Ты не волнуйся, я ей сказал, что все идет замечательно, мы самые преуспевающие торговцы в Шутоку, — продолжил Такао, довольно улыбаясь и стараясь не хихикать. — А, и что ты на прошлой неделе испытывал какое-то снадобье, и у тебя от него волосы позеленели — совсем как тогда от водорослей!

— Такао, заткнись! — Мидорима положил на стол почти вырезанное древко и повернулся. Очень удобно повернулся, так что Такао сразу же придвинулся к нему и поцеловал.

Чужое раздражение быстро растворилось в более приятных чувствах, хотя на этот раз Такао был не уверен заранее, что Мидорима позволит так себя отвлечь. Он же работал. Это всегда прибавляло обычному панцирю Мидоримы несколько дополнительных уровней защиты… Стоило бы задуматься о причинах, но вместо этого Такао предпочел действовать.

Он как бы случайно уронил ладонь на теплое колено Мидоримы, поглаживая. Углубил поцелуй, скользнув языком в чужой рот, ощущая пока еще слабый ответ. А потом Мидорима отстранился, стащил с себя линзы и сам, первым, обнял Такао. Тот не успел растеряться и удивиться такой внезапной инициативности, и только снова поцеловал Мидориму и первым застонал, когда в ответ по его нижней губе настойчиво и горячо провели языком.

Чужая ладонь жгла спину, от медленного поцелуя все плыло перед глазами. Такао никак не мог их закрыть, не мог отвести взгляда от зажмурившегося Мидоримы, все пересчитывал подрагивающие длинные ресницы.

Голова кружилась, чужие эмоции путались и мешались с собственными чувствами Такао, и он рискнул — забрался ладонью под подол юкаты.

— Такао, — предостерегающе прошептал Мидорима, разрывая поцелуй. Тяжело сглотнул, когда Такао снова погладил его колено. — Мы не… у нас есть работа!

Надо же, вспомнил.

— Придумай более искреннее оправдание, Шин-чан, — Такао повел рукой выше, очень осторожно, едва касаясь горячей кожи пальцами. — Даю тебе пять секунд, прежде чем я тебя поцелую. Раз, два...

Мидорима зажмурился.

— Три, четыре, — продолжил Такао — он надеялся, что вслух, потому что в ушах шумело так, что он сам себя не слышал. Ничего не слышал: все его восприятие сконцентрировалась на кончиках пальцев, он не хотел упустить ни единого мгновения. — Пять.

На этот раз они одновременно потянулись друг к другу. Такао гладил гладкую кожу на боку над полоской фундоши, которые очень хотелось снять, но тогда Мидорима точно опомнится и оттолкнет.

А тот вдруг наоборот прижал его к себе еще теснее, глядя прямо в глаза, и Такао накрыло чужим желанием. Таким ярким и острым, что его совсем не хотелось раскладывать на составляющие, чтобы понять, почему Мидорима внезапно решился.

Такао рванул с него белье, сползая на пол — табурет рухнул с грохотом, на который они оба не обратили внимания. Осторожно развязал пояс с омамори, развел полы юкаты в стороны. Мидорима вцепился в его плечи, будто не решил, отталкивать или нет. У него наверняка мысли плыли от возбуждения. Такао поднял взгляд, и несколько секунд они всматривались друг в друга. А потом Мидорима снова зажмурился. И вздрогнул, когда Такао поцеловал его колено. 

Мидорима сжал пальцы сильнее. Его начала бить крупная дрожь, пока Такао целовал его ногу, медленно поднимаясь выше. А потом, видимо, Мидорима наконец решился, потому что несильно потянул Такао к себе. И это, кажется, было проблемой — до Мидоримы Такао, конечно, целовался, но не больше. И раньше так далеко они еще не заходили.

С другой стороны, это же его Шин-чан. Какие могут быть проблемы.

Такао протянул руку и сжал твердый член, провел ладонью вниз, открывая влажную головку. С трудом верилось, что это все происходит на самом деле, что это не еще один из стыдных снов, которые буквально преследовали Такао в последнее время. Он сглотнул вязкую слюну, на мгновение зажмурился, переводя дыхание.

В голову лезли сразу несколько комментариев различной степени пошлости, но Такао решил, что без них будет лучше. Вместо этого он снова медленно провел рукой, теперь снизу вверх, изучая. В ладони чужой член почти не отличался по ощущениям от собственного. Мидорима над его головой на грани слышимости застонал, стоило сжать пальцы чуть сильнее… а потом член в руке Такао запульсировал, щель на головке приоткрылась, короткими толчками выплескивая сперму — в его ладонь и на живот Мидоримы.

Такао не успел ничего осознать — Мидорима вдруг резко потянул его вверх, вздергивая на ноги, и жадно поцеловал. Если бы не его хватка, Такао точно бы рухнул, особенно когда Мидорима сжал его прямо сквозь одежду.

Удовольствие вышло таким сильным, что Такао будто отключился на несколько секунд. Он пришел в себя на коленях тяжело дышащего Мидоримы, первым делом обнял его и обхватил ногами за талию. На испачканную одежду было плевать. 

— Такао, — выдохнул Мидорима ему в макушку. — Что мы… что ты…

— Люблю тебя, — признался Такао его плечу, в которое утыкался лбом. — Мм, прости?

— Мне понравилось, — подумав, ответил Мидорима. — Тебе не за что просить прощения, разумеется.

Такао довольно хмыкнул.

Он готов был бежать, искать Акаши и Лео — потому что из-за них все началось — и благодарить. Надо же, кто бы знал, что Мидорима вдруг все же сдвинется с мертвой точки, за которую он до этого цеплялся изо всех сил!

Будто раньше он надеялся, что, если оставит отношения с Такао на стадии объятий и редких поцелуев, у него будет возможность в любой момент все прекратить. А сейчас вдруг случилось что-то, сподвигнувшее Мидориму поторопиться.

— Видишь, Шин-чан, ничего страшного не произошло, — Такао поднял голову и чмокнул Мидориму в лоб. — Пошли мыться? И ужинать.

Мидорима медленно кивнул. Зрачки у него все еще были расширенными, выражение лица — открытым, а в не сдерживаемых больше эмоциях Такао безошибочно отделил удовлетворение от стыда.

Он потянулся за поцелуем, в этот раз совсем коротким, а потом со вздохом поднялся на ноги. Мидорима, словно опомнившись, запахнул юкату, на удивление неряшливо подвязав ее, будто руки его не слушались, и практически сбежал. Будто сам был бесплотным духом и научился просачиваться сквозь стены.

Такао тяжело вздохнул. Наклонился, поднимая с пола слетевший с пояса Мидоримы омамори из красного шелка, и пихнул в карман, собираясь потом вернуть. Хотя бы будет предлог подойти — он подозревал, что когда Мидорима все осмыслит, то несомненно решит держать Такао подальше. И это при том, что Мидориме ведь совершенно точно тоже хотелось повторения и продолжения! 

Во время ужина Мидорима временами заливался краской и смотрел на Такао с таким подозрением, что тот решил немного усыпить его бдительность. И ближе, чем на расстояние вытянутой руки, не подходил.

После они снова вернулись в мастерскую — Такао был уверен, что Мидорима такими темпами сгорит от стыда, но за работой тот быстро вернул самообладание. Правда, второе древко вышло не таким идеально ровным, как первое, и Мидорима, критически его рассмотрев, отложил в сторону и взялся за вторую яблоневую ветку.

Такао на этот раз устроился напротив него, привычно задержавшись взглядом на руках. Случайно дотронулся до кисти из шерсти кицунэ и вздрогнул, когда на него разом навалились все тревожные предчувствия последних дней. Зато отложенное неидеальное древко, еще хранившее тепло пальцев Мидоримы, немного успокаивало — Такао повертел его в пальцах и, не выдержав молчания, решил начать разговор:

— Шин-чан, скажи, а тебе не показалось, что твой друг… ну… немного изменился с момента вашей последней встречи? Или с детства? — осторожно спросил он, искоса глянув на Мидориму.

И вздрогнул, когда тот резко отгородился мысленными щитами, запирая эмоции так глубоко в себе, что Такао почти совсем их не ощущал.

— Я уже подчеркивал, что не собираюсь говорить на эту тему с тобой, — холодно сказал Мидорима. Потом поджал губы и с величайшей неохотой, которую можно было прочитать по его лицу, продолжил: — Я не хочу, чтобы с тобой что-нибудь случилось, разумеется. Поэтому нет, Такао, мы не будем обсуждать Акаши.

Такао уставился на него во все глаза, не веря своим ушам. Он знал, что Мидорима не врет. Никогда — просто не умеет.

— Спасибо, Шин-чан, — Такао протянул ладонь и ласково погладил его по забинтованным пальцам. — Знаешь ли, я за тебя тоже переживаю. И вообще, тебе очень повезло, что я могу прочитать твои чувства, потому что со словами у тебя совсем плохо.

Он собирался добавить, что это он не хочет, чтобы с Мидоримой что-то случилось из-за Акаши, но не успел — в дверь громко постучали.

Очевидно, пришел Лео — они с Такао договорились встретиться чуть позже, чтобы рассказать Мидориме правду. И даже предположить было сложно, во что выльется этот разговор.

* * *

Сарубобо получился небольшой, но, по мнению Такао, симпатичный: плотный человечек из красной ткани, с торчащими в стороны руками-ногами и круглой головой без лица. В его животе прощупывались и едва слышно шуршали старательно упихнутые внутрь ингредиенты. Правда, в процессе изготовления Такао исколол себе иглой все пальцы, но потом решил, что ну и ладно, кровь только поможет закрепить печать.

Куколка выглядела, как самая обычная детская игрушка, а не как талисман, обладающий невероятной силой, по утверждению Лео. Для того, чтобы сначала сломить заклинание подчинения, а потом переместить духа из человеческого тела в сарубобо, было необходимо провести особый ритуал. Лео подробно пояснил, что именно для него нужно: помимо талисмана требовалось написать замыкающие фуды, разучить и доработать заклинание на два голоса, а также позаботиться о подношении в храм, на удачу.

Все это из-за постоянных спонтанных споров заняло целые сутки.

А в день затмения пришлось еще и закрыться пораньше — прощайте, планы по скорейшему обогащению! — чтобы заранее подготовиться: расчистить зал аптеки, отодвинув к стенам все ящики и столы, и нарисовать на полу сложные печати. Лео сделал специальный вязкий раствор из какого-то светлого порошка и лимонного сока, чтобы узор не бросался в глаза сразу при входе, а оставался незаметным. Теперь доски слабо поблескивали на свету — кажется, на них были начерчены пересекающиеся концентрические круги и кресты.

Такао до сих пор с трудом верилось, что они правда делают это. Что они действительно собираются заманить Акаши в ловушку, чтобы изгнать из него духа. Да Такао и в самом существовании этого духа до сих пор сомневался! И вообще предпочел бы разбираться с Акаши где-нибудь на безопасном расстоянии от родной деревни. А то мало ли, какими локальными разрушениями это может грозить…

А вот Мидорима, как ни странно, поверил в историю про духа сразу. Помрачнел и плотно закрылся упавшими эмоциональными щитами. И почти не разговаривал с Такао уже второй день, что было настоящей подлостью с его стороны.

Осознавать, что с детства и до самой их встречи на болоте у Мидоримы был всего один друг, оказалось странно, обидно и тревожно. Прежде всего — обидно за одинокого замкнутого Мидориму… но и за себя тоже: Такао слишком привык за эти полгода считать его своим — а тут вдруг из прошлого незваным гостем заявился Акаши и высокомерно потребовал все себе! И какой-то там подселенный дух совсем не казался уважительным оправданием подобному поведению! Но Мидорима… Мидорима вел себя так, словно не мог выбрать.

И Такао очень старался над этим не задумываться. Только не получалось.

Хотелось подойти к Мидориме и прямо спросить, насколько близки они с Акаши были на самом деле.

К счастью, на пустые разговоры времени не было. Правда, Мидориме с Лео это не мешало: они начали спорить сразу после знакомства — и спорили до сих пор, обмениваясь одними и теми же аргументами и обвинениями! Такао очень старался больше не вслушиваться. Он даже не подозревал, что Мидорима, который обычно предпочитал просто не общаться с людьми, которые были ему неинтересны или которые его раздражали, способен так долго и экспрессивно ругаться, пусть и вычурно вежливыми фразами. Наверное, Такао все же плохо на него влиял.

Небо за окнами было непроглядно черным и глубоким. Такао зябко повел плечами, подбросил на ладони сарубобо, вздохнул — он всегда ненавидел ждать, особенно когда ожидание было таким тревожным, разъедающим изнутри, — и все же рискнул вновь обратить внимание на спорщиков.

— Почему ты не пришел и не рассказал все сразу? — требовательно спросил Мидорима, кажется, уже в третий раз.

И Лео в третий раз ответил теми же словами, что и раньше:

— Я хотел сначала понять, способен ли такой, как ты, помочь Сей-чану, — он вдруг плавно скользнул к Такао, приобнял за плечи и протянул: — Но вот Казу-чан тебе доверяет, так что я тоже рискну!

О да. А еще Лео, до этого общавшийся вполне нормально, вдруг снова начал липнуть и многозначительно хлопать ресницами — чтобы досадить Мидориме, что ли? Но тот никогда не отличался ревнивостью, его вообще особо не волновало, с кем проводит время Такао… правда, обычно Такао все время проводил именно с Мидоримой…

Он вывернулся из-под тяжелой цепкой руки, отступил на пару шагов, ближе к входу, предостерегающе подняв ладони:

— Эй, давайте вы все-таки как-нибудь сами разберетесь, без меня!

Мидорима недовольно хмыкнул и отвернулся, аккуратно перекладывая на прилавке починенные кисти — вроде бы одна из них была сегодня его счастливым талисманом. Лео поймал взгляд Такао и заговорщицки подмигнул.

А потом за спиной вдруг раздался обманчиво мягкий и негромкий голос:

— Итак, вы собрались все вместе.

По помещению пронесся легкий порыв свежего ветра, шелестя спрятанными фудами, и за спиной возникло безошибочное ощущение чужого присутствия, тяжелого и непоколебимого. Сердце едва не ухнуло в пятки, показалось, будто в аптеке сразу похолодало градусов на десять.

Но почему не прозвенели колокольчики над дверью?!

Такао дернулся, резко обернулся — так и есть: Акаши стоял на пороге, на самой границе выписанных на полу печатей, и бесстрастно смотрел прямо перед собой яркими разноцветными глазами. Он казался очень высоким, подавляющим — и на стену за его спиной падала широкая и громоздкая тень. Хотя, учитывая то, как висели лампы, она должна была падать вперед.

Такао снова не смог почувствовать его эмоции. Словно чистый белый лист, на котором страшно что-то писать, иначе можно осквернить совершенство.

Дышать вдруг стало трудно, Такао хрипло кашлянул, переступил с ноги на ногу. Лео выпрямился и посерьезнел. А Мидорима… Мидорима смотрел на Акаши с неуверенной надеждой, и видеть на его обычно замкнутом лице такое выражение было по-настоящему больно.

Акаши спокойно оглядел помещение, так, словно пытался критически оценить произошедшие с его прошлого визита изменения, уверенно двинулся вперед — все дружно напряглись в ожидании, затаившись, приготовившись действовать.

Главное — не упустить момент: второго шанса точно не будет!

Во рту мгновенно пересохло, но Такао не успел ничего сказать — даже если бы знал, что. Почему его дурные предчувствия никогда не оказываются ошибочными?

Акаши наступил на печати правой ногой. До того бесцветные, они стремительно наливались красным, явственно проступая на полу. Кажется, даже в тех местах, где Лео их не рисовал…

Такао рванулся к Мидориме еще раньше, чем задумался, что собирается делать, но не успел — красные выпуклые полосы были быстрее.

Они зашевелились, приподнялись, как гибкие змеи, стремительно скользнули к ногам Мидоримы и Лео — а потом вдруг поднялись выше, заструились вверх, опутывая их тела широкими алыми лентами. Такао замер — ему оставалось всего два шага! — и резко обернулся к Акаши.

— Все так, как я и рассчитывал, — с откровенно сквозящим в голосе превосходством произнес тот. — Затмение начнется через несколько минут. Вы ожидали, что его сила поможет вам закрепить заклятье, ведь так?

Акаши спокойно шагнул прямо в печати — они тут же заискрили, зашипели, и это, наверное, было больно… Такао сжал кулаки, заставляя себя остаться на месте, когда Мидорима негромко вскрикнул. Замереть. Не выдать себя. Просто выждать нужный момент. То, что у него иммунитет от подобных зачаровывающих заклятий, стало очевидно еще в истории с поющей рыбой — и теперь оказалось как нельзя кстати! Тетушка утверждала, что это тоже наследственный дар… и главным теперь было — дождаться подходящего момента.

Алые ленты струились вокруг его ступней, словно удерживая на месте, но на самом деле их прикосновение совсем не ощущалось.

— Я ожидал, что ты меня предашь, Лео, — Акаши вдруг улыбнулся — широко и страшно, почти безумно. — И, к сожалению, пришел к выводу, что ты тоже, Шинтаро. Логично было предположить, что вы решите объединить силы. Я мог бы пресечь эту бесполезную попытку в зародыше… Но подумал, что вам стоит преподать урок.

Такао закрыл глаза и начал считать про себя, стискивая кулаки еще крепче. Что-то больно впилось в ладонь острым краем сквозь ткань — точно, сарубобо, которого Такао так и не выпустил из пальцев. Отлично, у него есть оружие! Дождаться бы еще шанса его применить! Вроде бы Лео говорил, что достаточно просто заставить Акаши коснуться талисмана, тогда заклинание активируется само, его останется только закрепить…

Время тянулось медленно, как смола. В ушах гулко стучала кровь, Такао сквозь это звук едва расслышал чей-то тихий болезненный стон и тут же закусил нижнюю губу, чтобы не броситься на помощь немедленно. И заставил себя снова открыть глаза, потому что так было только хуже.

Акаши стоял боком, не очень удобная позиция для нападения. Вот если бы он сделал еще несколько шагов, подошел к кому-нибудь из своих пленников…

Как же хорошо, что Такао его, похоже, совершенно не интересовал. Более того, Акаши полностью игнорировал его присутствие, словно он был вещью или бесполезной зверушкой, трепещущей от ужаса. 

Это задевало, но в то же время Такао испытывал мрачное удовлетворение. И предвкушал, как все изменится — совсем скоро, нужно подождать еще чуть-чуть!..

— Сей-чан! — прерывисто выдохнул Лео. Его красивое лицо исказила гримаса боли — на Мидориму Такао больше не смотрел, боясь не выдержать и все-таки выдать себя. — Какое предательство, о чем ты? Мы хотим тебе помочь!

Акаши как будто не услышал — в следующих его словах не было ровно никакого смысла:

— Я абсолютен. Вам не под силу мне помешать.

Такао с трудом подавил нервный смешок. К счастью для него, Акаши наконец повернулся спиной, подходя к Лео — и Такао решился.

Глубоко вдохнул, напрягся, готовясь к прыжку.

И рванулся вперед так, словно у него вдруг отрасли крылья.

Он налетел на Акаши — тот начал оборачиваться, но поздно, слишком поздно! — и они вместе рухнули на пол. Из легких вышибло воздух, тело на мгновение онемело от боли из-за резкого удара.

Кажется, Акаши был ошеломлен — на его лице впервые промелькнули какие-то эмоции помимо торжества безумия. Такао приподнялся на локтях, позволяя ему перевернуться, широко улыбнулся и впихнул в чужую ладонь сарубобо.

— Я, конечно, очень извиняюсь, но на меня такие пеленающие заклятья-ловушки обычно совсем не действуют, — Такао попытался принять виноватый вид, но не удалось, он был слишком счастлив оттого, что у него все-таки получилось. Он сумел! Не упустил шанс! Доказал, что не стоило им пренебрегать!

Но почти минуту ничего не происходило, и Такао успел забеспокоиться, как в следующее мгновение к нему вдруг подскочил Лео — отлично, ловушка перестала действовать — вздернул на ноги и оттащил в сторону.

Красные змеи-ленты пропали. Теперь печати на полу светились холодным белым светом. И Акаши был распластан на них, как прилипшая к паутине муха. Пару раз недоверчиво дернулся, нахмурился — а потом вдруг выгнулся дугой, запрокинул голову назад так, что явно треснулся затылком, и беззвучно заорал. А потом забился, словно в припадке. В воздухе пахло свежестью, как после грозы, и он казался наэлектризованным.

Такао понятия не имел, сколько это продолжалось, но, кажется, совсем недолго: он даже не успел повернуться к Мидориме… возможно, просто потому, что боялся увидеть его реакцию. И вместо этого во все глаза смотрел, как на теле Акаши проступает черный мелкий узор, похожий на целую колонию торопливых муравьев, и сразу же осыпается с кожи мелкой трухой.

Акаши вдруг замер, не двигаясь, будто окаменев. По его бесстрастному лицу зазмеились прихотливым узором серебристые печати.

Бледный Лео отпустил Такао — на плечах наверняка останутся синяки — и шагнул к Акаши, медленно наклонился, чтобы поднять вылетевшего из его руки сарубобо. Прокашлялся и чрезмерно радостным тоном пояснил:

— Это было заклятие подчинения. Мерзкая и очень стойкая штука… Но, к счастью, фуды помогли! А теперь можно приступать к извлечению духа!

От глухого чувства вины, струившегося от Лео темной волной вперемешку с робким облегчением, Такао едва мог дышать, горло больно сдавливало. Он отвел взгляд, а потом наконец повернулся к взъерошенному Мидориме, вцепившемуся пальцами в прилавок так, что костяшки не просто побелели, а почти посинели. Такао ободряюще улыбнулся ему, попытался сделать шаг к нему… 

И не смог.

Что-то — цепкое, холодное, жесткое — ухватило вдруг за лодыжку.

— Ты! Т-ты!!! — процедил хриплый яростный голос, в котором ничего не осталось от Акаши — как и в сидевшем на полу сутулом лохматом существе с горящими яростью разноцветными глазами. — Ты пожалеешь!..

— Нет, стой! — коротко вскрикнул Лео, протягивая руки, почти коснулся ладони Такао...

Но не успел — потому что дух дернул первым, со всей силы, и Такао вдруг с ужасом понял, что его засасывает прямо в пол, как в болотную трясину, только гораздо быстрее. Не хватило времени даже как следует вдохнуть, и все вокруг затопила темнота.

Кажется, напоследок он успел услышать отчаянный вопль Мидоримы. Тот кричал его имя — даже не фамилию. Имя.

Как жалко, что так поздно…

Такао не чувствовал своего собственного тела, но, кажется, мог дышать. И видеть, как мимо смазанной темной полосой проносились камни, земля, песок, дерево, жуки и черви — он словно сделался бесплотным, призрачным, и теперь его стремительно протаскивали сквозь стены и почву к какой-то неведомой цели…

А потом все внезапно закончилось, он вырвался на воздух, упал сверху на что-то твердое, больно ушиб бедро и застыл, торопливо пытаясь проморгаться. До конца не верилось, что это все действительно происходит с ним, на самом деле — и верить Такао совсем не хотел, потому что понимал: тогда заторможенная апатия, которую он ощущал теперь, мгновенно переродится в панику. Инстинкты вяло требовали вскочить и немедленно бежать прочь, спасаться, скрыться, но он почему-то так замерз, что не мог даже разогнуть заледеневшие руки.

Он оказался в небольшом деревянном помещении, подозрительно похожем на старый сарай. Сквозь дыры в стенах с интересом пялилась круглая красная луна, как гигантский воспаленный глаз.

Почему-то подумалось, что кричать бесполезно — не услышат. Или и того хуже: он только перепугает мирно спящих жителей деревни. А помочь ему все равно никто не сможет.

Дух приземлился напротив, встал на четвереньки, мотнул головой, как зверь. Вскинул взгляд, впившись им в лицо Такао, и прошипел:

— Из-за тебя они выпили почти все мои силы! Поэтому ты их восполнишь!

Такао не успел опомниться, понять, что он имеет в виду — неожиданно тяжелое тело сшибло его, швырнуло в стену, навалилось, выдавливая из легких воздух. Холодные когтистые руки, больно царапая, стиснули бока, с треском рванули одежду, пытаясь добраться до кожи.

И Такао оцепенел, потому что после этого сомнений в чужих намерениях не осталось.

Видимо, сказки не врали, утверждая, что все духи и екаи высасывают жизненную энергию из своих жертв одним излюбленным способом.

Самое странное, что страшно по-прежнему не было. Только тоскливо и немножко тошно.

Дух возился, рычал ему в шею, больно укусил чуть выше ключиц, заставляя выгнуться в тщетной попытке избежать нежеланных прикосновений. Такао крепко зажмурился и откинул голову назад, не пытаясь сопротивляться — в голове скороговоркой повторялась единственная мысль: «Просто потерпи, просто дождись, пока Шин-чан тебя найдет, все будет хорошо, терпи!..»

Дух обхватил когтистыми пальцами его лицо, требовательно разворачивая к себе, впился в губы — именно впился, больно укусив нижнюю. Громко запыхтел, лизнул, завозил ладонями по груди, заерзал.

Такао из последних сил плотно сжал губы и снова замер, ожидая. Вот сейчас. Сейчас.

Но ничего не происходило.

В смысле, дух продолжал так же неуверенно возиться на нем и слюнявить подбородок. Но больше ничего не делал.

Сквозь глухую завесу ярости в его эмоциях вдруг прорезалась растерянность, острая и неожиданная, как запах цветов на болоте.

И тогда Такао понял. И едва не рассмеялся от внезапного, шокированного изумления, удержался только чудом. Слегка отстранился, стараясь не делать резких движений, чтобы не спровоцировать новую вспышку агрессии, сглотнул и прошептал:

— Хорошо, я понял, тебе нужно меня изнасиловать и все такое… А ты знаешь, как?

Эффект оказался… превосходящим ожидания.

Потому что дух вдруг вскинулся, шарахнулся прочь, отпуская его. Скривился и холодно рявкнул:

— Заткнись, бесполезный человек!

Разноцветные глаза воззрились на него с праведным возмущением. В острой вспышке эмоций раздражение мешалось с гневом и стыдным смущением, от которого дух только разозлился сильнее. А еще там была растерянность — какая-то очень детская, неуверенная…

Наверное, Такао при падении ударился не только бедром, но и головой, потому что изумленно выпалил:

— Подожди! Тебе сколько лет?!

Дух бессловесно зарычал и, кажется, пришел к выводу, что лучше жертву будет просто задушить. Такао с таким положением вещей был категорически не согласен, поэтому в последний момент перехватил чужие руки и торопливо зашептал:

— Погоди, погоди! Не торопись, я тебя научу!!!

И дух застыл, озадаченно моргнул, перестал тянуться скрюченными пальцами к его горлу. Недоверчиво моргнул и уточнил:

— Правда?

Снова нестерпимо захотелось смеяться. Истерично, но все же.

Такао осторожно толкнул духа к стене, заставив сесть на пол, кое-как заполз к нему на колени, стараясь не задумываться, что и зачем делает. В голове продолжала вертеться одинокая мысль, что необходимо потянуть время — хотя он уже толком не помнил, зачем.

Самому Такао тоже все еще не хватало опыта — потому что попробуй побори чопорные представления Мидоримы о приличиях! — но целоваться-то он точно умел! Даже Мидориму научил в свое время!

Такао наклонился вперед, задержал дыхание и осторожно прикоснулся к холодным шершавым губам. Прижался сильнее, потом ненадолго отстранился, быстро лизнул нижнюю, чтобы увлажнить. Дух наблюдал за ним настороженно и недоверчиво, и не думая закрывать глаза. От этого становилось еще более не по себе — внутренности словно завязало узлом.

Такао усилием воли отогнал эти мысли прочь, попытался наоборот передать духу свою уверенность — тот едва заметно расслабился и перестал так больно стискивать его бедра.

Тяни время, тяни время.

Такао неуклюже пошарил по карманам, нащупал тонкую тканевую пластинку, крепко зажал в кулаке. Снова поцеловал духа, осторожно прихватил его верхнюю губу, быстро скользнул внутрь, чтобы провести кончиком языка по кромке зубов. Неприятно не было — в конце концов, тело у Акаши Сейджуро оказалось вполне привлекательное.

Дух слабо шевельнул губами в ответ, кажется, начав понимать, в чем фокус. Такао снова чуть отстранился, изогнул губы в улыбке. А потом закрыл ладонью левый глаз духа, прижимая к веку подобранный позавчера омамори из красного шелка с зашитым внутри иероглифом «дом», и поцеловал как следует, надавив пальцем на подбородок и вынуждая раскрыть рот шире.

У этого поцелуя был смутный привкус прелой листвы. Холодный язык духа неуверенно скользнул по языку Такао, пуская глубже внутрь, дыхание перехватило от неожиданного жара.

А потом дух вдруг дернулся под ним, вскинулся, пытаясь сбросить чужое тело, прерывисто застонал… и тут же прекратил сопротивляться, крепко обвил руками спину, прижимая ближе, и поцеловал сам. Уверенно, спокойно, неторопливо, будто пытаясь распробовать и запомнить.

Как совершенно другой человек.

Такао вскрикнул ему в рот, с трудом разорвал поцелуй, отбросил прочь начавший тлеть и жечь ладонь омамори.

На него внимательно смотрели одинаковые красновато-карие глаза, совершенно такие же, как заглядывавшая сквозь дыры в стенах луна.

А потом Акаши Сейджуро раскрыл рот и, каким-то чудом умудряясь сохранять невозмутимое выражение лица, выкашлял светящийся голубоватый сгусток.

Такао замутило, он резко дернулся вбок, торопливо сглатывая — а сгусток взмыл в воздух, уплотнился мерцающим шаром света, замер неподалеку от них.

Вместо эмоций Акаши ощущалась непроницаемая ровная тишина, но он чуть повернулся, все еще удерживая Такао у себя на коленях, так, словно пытался заслонить его своим плечом.

Вот только… от духа больше не ощущалось ярости и мстительной злости.

Только растерянный страх.

И именно в это мгновение где-то на улице раздался торопливый дробный топот, дверь сарая с грохотом распахнулось, и на пороге воздвигся Мидорима, от которого как раз несло почти удушающим гневом. Такао не успел ничего сказать, пояснить, хотя, по справедливости говоря, он сам не до конца понял, что произошло и что теперь со всем этим делать…

Но Мидориму оттеснил Лео, ловко и гибко проскользнул сбоку и метнул что-то прямо в духа, выкрикнув короткое заклинание.

Сарубобо смазанным пятном пролетел по воздуху, врезался в голубоватый шарик, молниеносно всосал в себя — и камнем рухнул на пол.

Хриплое дыхание четырех человек мешалось в ночной тишине тревожной какофонией. Краешек красной луны засеребрился.

Невероятно, но, кажется — все закончилось.

Такао глубоко вдохнул, собрался сказать что-нибудь глупое и забавное, чтобы разрядить обстановку…

Красная куколка на полу шевельнулась, неуклюже села и мрачным писклявым голосом объявила:

— Вы все об этом пожалеете! Я абсолютен!

* * *

Такао оказался прав: дух действительно притащил его в заброшенный сарай на противоположном конце деревни. Именно поэтому Мидорима с Лео добирались так долго, хотя последний сумел сразу нащупать их магический след и тратить время на поиски не пришлось.

Ночь дышала запахами свежего сена, мяты и чистой воды. Треклятое затмение наконец-то закончилось, и луна снова стала похожа на отполированное серебряное блюдце. Такао сидел на разваливающихся скрипучих ступеньках, вдыхал полной грудью и слабо морщился, потирая многочисленные синяки.

В голове не укладывалось, что все это произошло на самом деле.

Всего каких-то минут десять — пятнадцать? — назад Акаши аккуратно сгрузил его со своих коленей, поднялся на ноги — и глубоко поклонился стоящим на пороге Мидориме и Лео:

— Лео-сан. Мы с вами незнакомы, но я благодарен за то, что вы для меня — нас — сделали.

Голос у него остался таким же, каким говорил дух, но с совершенно другими интонациями — более мягкими, вежливыми, спокойными.

Лео растерянно моргнул, переспросил:

— Незнакомы?..

Такао, все так же сидя на полу и стараясь не коситься на елозившего по полу сарубобо, шокированно приоткрыл рот, догадавшись, что за этим последует.

И не ошибся:

— Когда на вашем жизненном пути появился Акаши Сейджуро, этим телом уже управлял дух. Заклятье подчинения на нас наложили всего несколько месяцев назад.

Лео вскинул ладонь ко рту, тоже внезапно поняв, прерывисто выдохнул:

— Ох, Сей-чан…

Торопливо шагнул вперед, осторожно подхватил возмущенного сарубобо и выскочил за дверь.

А Мидорима все так же продолжал стоять на пороге неподвижным изваянием самому себе, крепко стиснув кулаки. И в нем, как волны о скалы, беспорядочно бились такие эмоции, что Такао с усилием вдохнул и безошибочно понял: ему сейчас здесь не место. Да его никто и не замечал: Мидорима сцепился взглядами с Акаши, и ни один из них явно не собирался отводить глаза в сторону.

Они смотрели друг на друга, как странники после очень долгого пути — и еще более долгой разлуки.

И эмоции Мидоримы… в них было столько всего — застарелого, мучительного, жадного…

Такао неуклюже вскарабкался на ноги, слегка пошатнувшись, громко кашлянул, привлекая к себе внимание, и хлопнул в ладоши:

— Оставлю вас наедине: если правильно понимаю, вы не виделись лет семь, не меньше! Веди себя хорошо, Шин-чан!

Он подмигнул и, стараясь удержать на лице улыбку, быстро проскользнул мимо Мидоримы, хотя тот попытался ухватить его за руку.

Мир за пределами сарая казался свободным, бескрайним, изменчивым. Такао без сил уселся на крыльце и едва не разрыдался. Но слез не было, глаза остались сухими.

Он сидел, без особого интереса наблюдая, как Лео нервно расхаживает неподалеку, о чем-то рассуждая и крепко прижимая к груди сарубобо. Однако вскоре ему явно потребовался еще один собеседник, более благосклонный, потому что Лео приблизился, сел рядом и вздохнул:

— Трудно в такое поверить, правда? Сей-чан говорит, его подселили в тело Акаши-куна перед тем, как отправить того в Киото. И поначалу они мирно сосуществовали, оба вместе принимали решения… и все было неплохо… Только потом, около года назад, господин Акаши пришел к выводу, что дух ему тоже не подчиняется, и наложил на него заклятье, от которого Сей-чан едва не утратил себя.

Сарубобо что-то недовольно проворчал, но пытаться опровергнуть слова Лео не стал.

Такао невольно поежился. Жить вдвоем в одном теле… когда ты не принадлежишь самому себе даже наедине с собственными мыслями… представлять такое было по-настоящему жутко!

В сарае за их спинами стало подозрительно тихо. И Такао старался не прислушиваться к эмоциям Мидоримы, направив все свое внимание на Лео.

Тот словно ощутил это, искоса взглянул на него и прямо спросил:

— Неужели ты не ревнуешь? Не боишься оставлять их наедине?

Такао на мгновение крепко зажмурился, а потом как можно более небрежно пожал плечами:

— Шин-чан не вещь, чтобы принадлежать мне безраздельно. Он сам принимает свои собственные решения. И я не могу быть единственным важным человеком в его жизни, разумеется.

Он искренне верил в слова, которые произносил, хотя от них все равно было немножко больно.

Лео недоверчиво нахмурился, и Такао не удержался, добавил:

— Думаю, однажды ты тоже это поймешь.

Ответом ему было скептическое хмыканье, но спорить Лео не стал. Вместо этого устремил взгляд куда-то вдаль, в ту сторону, где небо совсем скоро должно было порозоветь от рассвета, и вдруг произнес:

— Екаи сожрали мою семью, когда мне было тринадцать лет.

Такао вздрогнул всем телом, вскинулся, но Лео продолжил так же невозмутимо, ровным бесстрастным тоном, словно перечислял ингредиенты для какого-то простенького талисмана, а не признавался в сущей жути:

— И я… сам стал екаем. Разум меня покинул, я чувствовал себя зверем и пытался сожрать — или хотя бы разорвать — всех встречавшихся мне екаев… А Сей-чан меня поймал. Заставил вспомнить себя, вернуть человеческий облик… И отпустил.

Сарубобо завозился у него на колене и раздраженно хмыкнул:

— И поэтому в благодарность ты заточил меня в эту дурацкую игрушку. Но ничего, я еще верну себе нормальное тело! И вы за все поплатитесь! — лица у куколки не было, но Такао все равно ощущал знакомый высокомерный взгляд.

А Лео широко улыбнулся — от глубоко запрятанной печали не осталось и следа — и громко пообещал:

— Обязательно! Мы продолжим странствовать и подберем тебе хорошее новое тело! Еще лучше прежнего!

Такао представил себе их совместные похождения в красках — особенно подбор «нового тела», которое наверняка будет против, — содрогнулся и воскликнул:

— Эй! Никуда он с тобой не пойдет! — схватил сарубобо, зажал его в кулаке, стараясь не стискивать слишком крепко, и припечатал: — Он почти ребенок! А ты извращенец, по глазам вижу!

Лео захлопал ресницами, капризно скривив губы:

— Но целовался с ним ты!

— Это не считается! — тут же опроверг Такао, чувствуя, что краснеет, и обратился к сарубобо, чтобы сменить тему: — Как тебя звали? Ну, когда ты еще не стал духом?

И только потом понял, что вопрос, наверное, был не самым тактичным. Потому что сарубобо весь напрягся у него в ладони и холодно отрезал:

— Никак.

— Да ладно, у всех есть имя…

— А у меня нет! — вдруг выкрикнул дух и больно ударил его по костяшке пальца — кажется, в руку куколки попал какой-то твердый ингредиент талисмана. — Я его не помню!!!

Пожалуй, это многое объясняло. Неупокоенные души умерших часто оставались в мире живых, чтобы завершить какие-то дела или отыскать что-то потерянное.

Невольно вспомнился неуверенный неумелый поцелуй, почти детская растерянность… Такао вздохнул и, вновь обругав себя за отзывчивость и готовность безвозмездно помогать всем подряд, пообещал:

— Ничего, мы еще придумаем тебе подходящее имя… обезьянка! — не удержался он от подначки в конце.

Сарубобо горделиво выпрямился и холодно приказал:

— Не смей называть меня так, бесполезный человек.

Но среди его эмоций запряталась робкая нотка надежды.

А еще через несколько минут дверь сарая наконец распахнулась. Такао вскочил на ноги, затаил дыхание. Медленно обернулся, не до конца уверенный, что теперь будет. Боясь представить, как именно после этой поворотной ночи изменится вся их жизнь.

Потому что перемены были неизбежны.

Мидорима вышел первым, нервно поправил очки и сразу безошибочно посмотрел прямо на него — неуверенно, устало, тревожно. Нерешительно потянулся к его руке, коснулся запястья, закусил нижнюю губу и едва слышно пробормотал, словно выворачиваясь наизнанку:

— Я очень сильно за тебя испугался.

Среди его эмоций было так много всего, что Такао еще почти минуту не мог сделать полноценный вдох. А потом уверенно шагнул ближе, крепко переплел их пальцы, показывая, что не злится, несмотря на невольную тоску, быстро поцеловал в уголок губ. И настороженно повернулся к терпеливо ждавшему за спиной Мидоримы Акаши, не зная, чего ожидать и к чему готовиться.

А тот посмотрел на него, спокойно и открыто, не скрываясь, и вдруг стало понятно, что непроницаемая ровная стена вокруг него — это не какой-то старательно выстроенный щит. Просто Акаши действительно чувствует так.

Где-то неподалеку в траве совершенно не ко времени застрекотали цикады.

Акаши мягко улыбнулся и протянул руку:

— Наше знакомство началось не совсем правильно, за что я приношу извинения. И предлагаю попробовать еще раз. Меня зовут Акаши Сейджуро.

Такао помедлил. Вдохнул. Выдохнул, решаясь и заранее предчувствуя необратимые перемены.

А потом пожал его ладонь, вкладывая в нее притихшего сарубобо, широко улыбнулся в ответ и объявил:

— Добро пожаловать в «Кероске»! Мы предскажем ваше будущее, излечим от любых хворей и подготовим сувенир на память!


End file.
